AMARGA VENGANZA
by kuroyohime saku-chan
Summary: Como reaccionaria si la persona que una vez quise me olvidara solo por ser alguien tan famoso entre Midchilda y tal vez del mismo universo.. No importa que yo Nanoha Takamachi cumpliré mi venganza hacia ella si ella Fate T. Harlaown la persona que mi utilizo y después me olvido...
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores-creadores…**

**  
AMARGA VENGANZA**

_****_

Capitulo nº 1

_Encuentro y Fortuna_

El tiempo pasaba frio y distante para mí, luego de perder lo más preciado en la vida cada día de vida era considerado como una agonía. Después de conocer a Fate todo se había convertido en un infierno, a pesar de ser su amiga incondicional, y fiel compañera en buenos y malos momentos durante 9 años siempre fui solo una persona más en su vida.  
Poco a poco y luego de que ella ingresara a trabajar como enforcer, y a entrenar comenzó a alejarse de mí, ya casi no le veía y solo tenía noticias de ella por su madre y hermano mayor.

Luego de años de duro trabajo por su parte ella por volverse famosa en ser la mejor enforcer deje de existir en su mundo, todo el cariño que le brinde jamás fue realmente valorado de su parte. Luego de todo el daño que me había causado y finalmente ser utilizada como un trampolín para conquistar a otra chica decidí vengarme y hacerle sentir todo el dolor que me había causado.

Los años pasaron incansable y luego del intenso trabajo de ser instructora, logre cambiar mi imagen y convertirme en la mejor y ser conocida como AS de ases o El Demonio Blanco, si bien mi popularidad no era mucha, muchos capitanes instructores y hasta unos (muy pocos) comandantes ansiaban conocerme e invitarme a salir ya sean mujeres u hombres por igual, al ser mis rangos un poco extranjeros resultaba muy llamativo para las personas de Midchilda.

Mientras me transformaba sufrí demasiado al saber que el dolor me había llevado al éxito, deseaba tanto por lo menos una vez verle pedirme perdón que procure seguir cada uno de los pasos de la mejor enforcer Fate T. Harlaown para luego buscarle. Investigue todo lo que pude de ella sin olvidar que lo más importante era parecerme a su tipo de chica ideal por lo que también lo averigüe.

Prepare mi venganza durante años y espere ansiosa a que se presentara la oportunidad de realizarla, transcurría abril cuando un llamado telefónico a mi oficina hiso que todo se pusiera en marcha, la sección 6 necesitaba de forma urgente a una persona fuerte que estuviera a la par de su mejor enforcer para una misión muy peligrosa y ronda de ataques que sufría un grupo de la afamada sección 6.

La primera postulante para esa misión no fui yo, pero luego de un arduo trabajo finalmente fui seleccionada…

Luego de la selección transcurrieron dos semanas de arduo entrenamiento en conjunto para aprender los ataques y estar en sincronía con ella. Durante este tiempo solo pude conocer a las principales personas que estarían en esa misión con nosotras con los cuales llegue a desarrollar una relación cercana, ellos eran Teana, Subaru, Erio, Signum y la comandante Hayate.

El día que comenzaríamos el ensayo en equipo con las demás personas procure ir realmente entusiasmada, llegue a la afamada sección 6 con mi típico traje de batalla, Teana a quien siempre me molestaba por mis atributos físicos al verme llegar corrió a abrazarme y pidió fuera yo su compañera durante el entrenamiento, me cambie de ropa y opte por mi traje blanco con un tono azul en los costados de mis hombros y mi falda del mismo color azul, el cual combinaba a la perfección con mis ojos, comenzamos el entrenamiento y una a una las chicas fueron llegando con excepción de la sub unidad 9 que tenía grabada los acontecimientos ocurridos para esta misión.

Estaba parada descansando un instante cuando Fate entro y dirigió su mirada donde yo estaba, levanto sus lentes mientras sonreía seductoramente, yo solo le mire un instante para luego ignorarle, las demás personas que iban pasando por la zona del entrenamiento sucumbieron a sus encantos mientras yo solo evitaba sus miradas. Al notar que había llamado su atención sonreí sin expresarlo ya que mi plan había comenzado bien.

Entrenamos arduamente durante 3 horas hasta que por fin nos permitieron descansar, me senté un instante en el suelo junto a mis compañeras y Fate se acercó a nosotras con una botella de agua y dijo: no es común ver a una chica tan linda, tome esta botella de agua para que cuide su salud, le mire sorprendida y luego lo rechace mirándole sorprendida y fingiendo una sonrisa, diciendo que no tomaba de esa agua, ella miro sorprendida y se dio la vuelta, al marcharse mis compañeras comenzaron a preguntar por qué lo había hecho y yo solo dije:

-_.no acostumbro a recibir bebidas de extraños,- ellas sonrieron y seguimos conversando.

Estábamos aun sentadas cuando la persona responsable y principal me llamo a un costado, por un instante pensé que me llamaría la atención por ignorar a la enforcer mas importante de todas Fate, mas al escuchar que necesitaba ayuda para entrenar a uno de los chicos con un ataque que recién había creado respire aliviada, asentí con la cabeza me pidió le acompañara a otra parte del campo de entrenamiento y me volví con mi tarje de instructora.

Al entrar pedí permiso y sin mirar salude con una reverencia, una voz melodiosa me saludo cariñosamente y pidió me acercara, al levantar la cabeza y mirarle algo raro ocurrió, mi piernas temblaron y sentí un retorcijón en el estómago aunque tenía un gran parecido con Fate eso no me importo en lo absoluto, me acerque lentamente mientras ella extendió su mano para saludar diciendo que se llamaba Alicia, respondí su saludo y luego dije:

-_.me ha enviado el instructor en jefe para que le ayude con su nuevo ataque y sepa controlarlo mejor, usted dígame en que puedo ayudarle y hare lo posible por mejorar esa técnica suya.

Ella me sonrió encantada y luego comenzó a contar lo que deseaba hacer con su vida y como había encontrado y creado su ataque, me gustó mucho el arduo trabajo y dedicación por lo que le pedí que me enseñara su ataque, ella lo hiso y de inmediato comenzamos a buscar la mejor y precisa manera de que ella pudiera controlar su ataque.

Trabajamos cerca de 4 horas juntos durante las cuales conversamos de las cosas que nos gustaban de donde éramos entre otras cosas, ambas disfrutábamos de la compañía de la otra a pesar de conocernos hace tan poco, al terminar, caminamos a la otra sala y notamos que todos se habían marchado, ambas nos miramos y dijimos al unisonó:

al parecer nos abandonaron, sonreímos ante la coincidencia y continuamos hablando, Ali-chan pregunto si me iba…

-_.primero pasare a la sala de juntas y luego me iré, ella me miro sonriente…

-_.ya veo, hiso una reverencia y se marchó.

****

=_=_=_=

Camino a la sala de juntas pensaba en lo ocurrido y no entendía mucho mi reacción al verle.  
Mi corazón estaba completamente bloqueado a querer a alguien después del daño que le habían causado y no entendía que ocurría, me duche rápidamente, me vestí y Salí apurada para poder encontrar un autobús para llevarme a casa...

Era tarde y me asustaba la idea de ir sola a casa, iba saliendo de la sección 6 y note que un auto estaba parado, me quede mirando extrañada y comencé a caminar rápido, de un momento a otro una chica con su cabellera dorada amarrada con una media coleta y con una chaqueta con capucha se bajó y camino hacia mí (claro no la pude reconocer al instante), me asuste al verle y camine lo más rápido que podía, luego de unos pasos tomo mi brazo…

-_.no debe asustarse, solo soy yo Alicia, al ver que no quedaban más autos en el estacionamiento note que viajarías sola a casa por lo que decidí esperarle, -hiso una reverencia y continuo diciendo.

-_.espero no le allá molestado mi actitud y me permita llevarle a casa, la mire sorprendida, y no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, me enterneció en extremo su actitud lo que me hiso sonrojar, asentí con la cabeza ante su propuesta y camine con ella al auto…

.

.

_Hola! Que tal bueno este fic no sé de donde salió XD, bueno espero y les guste este será corto de mucho 4 capítulos :3 bueno espero y disfruten este fic porque si Alicia aparecerá aquí pero esta vez no será hermana de Fate sino mas bien tal vez sea su rival para con Nanoha y tal vez haga su cometido o no? Bueno eso lo sabrán conforme vallan los capítulos XD…. Bueno sin más nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que tal vez será pronto…._

Nos vemos!


	2. Capitulo 2

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical nanoha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores-creadores…**

AMARGA VENGANZA 

_**Capitulo nº 2**_

_**Sentimientos Encontrados**_

  
Caminamos al auto sin pronunciar palabras solo mirándonos de forma fugaz en algunas ocasiones. A pesar de que la había conocido solo hace algunas horas su presencia me enternecía en extremo y hacía sentir extraña.  
Al llegar al auto Ali-chan abrió la puerta y ofreció su mano para ayudarme a subir, al toque de su piel, mi cuerpo reacciono instantáneamente con un temblor.

Agache la cabeza lo más rápido que pude y así Ali-chan no notara el rubor de mis mejillas, al estar sentada abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad para luego esbozar una hermosa sonrisa.  
Durante el viaje, Ali-chan comenzó a preguntar por mí, que me había llevado a Midchilda y respecto a mis motivaciones para ser instructora, le conté lo justo necesario y omití toda la historia con Fate.

A pesar de que había sido una conversación corta por primera vez me sentí especial y querida al ver su preocupación y cara de interés cada vez que le contaba algo.  
Al llegar a casa ella se despidió cortésmente, nos quedamos parados un instante en silencio y luego de una reverencia se marchó.

Una vez en casa, junto a la soledad de mi habitación comencé a pensar en mi reacción al estar cerca de Ali-chan, decidí hacer como si nada y tratar de olvidar las reacciones que causaba en mí, después de todo en estos momentos no necesitaba a distractores en mi plan.

** =_=_=_=**

Los días pasaban rápido y el tiempo compartido por los entrenamientos con ella sola, de Ali-chan me había convertido en su amiga, a pesar de que era doloroso tenerle cerca por parecerse a Fate descubriendo que su parecido solamente era en su aspecto claro era un poco más baja que Fate pero, disfrutaba de su compañía, compartíamos cosas en común y de vez en cuando nos juntábamos a charlar.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y al compás de las semanas que transcurrían Ali-chan se esforzaba mas y mas por estar cerca de mí, llenaba mis días de detalles los que hacían estremecer mi cuerpo.

Para mí era emocionante llegar a la sección 6 e imaginar que habría preparado.  
Sin duda alguna la ternura y cariño que me entregaba, me hacían desear tenerle cerca la mayor parte del día, más la frialdad que guardaba en el corazón me hacía muchas veces ignorarle y despreciar todos sus intentos por tenerme cerca.

A medida que mi relación de amistad con Ali-chan crecía, paralelamente continuaba con mi plan, me esmeraba cada día por verme realmente linda y más fuerte y hacer que Fate me deseara con todas sus fuerzas.  
Durante los entrenamientos de prueba, le dedicaba sonrisas coquetas y ocupaba todas las armas que sabía harían que el pronto se arrastrara por mí.

A pesar de todo lo que hacía para que Fate se acercara procuraba ser precavida y evitaba entregar cualquier información de mi persona para que no diera con mi nombre real y recordara quien era.  
Sabía bien que ha Fate no le gustaban las chicas fáciles pro lo que rechazaba todas sus secretas invitaciones a salir y sus obsequios. Le hacía creer que me gustaba pero me hacía realmente la difícil.

Estando cerca de Fate el rencor que tenía hacia él me hacía ser fuerte y actuar de acuerdo a lo planeado, mas al estar cerca de Alicia, me sentía vulnerable y deseaba su protección. La mezcla de sentimientos que embargaban mi corazón me hacían sentir miserable haciéndome desear escapar y no aparecer más en la sección 6, mientras contrariamente ambos sentimientos también me amarraban allí.

Era temprano y debía hacer un calentamiento para ir a entrenar este día con Ali-chan. Me dirigí a la sección 6 y al estar en el lugar procure caminar lentamente por los pasillos.  
Al recordar a Alicia por alguna razón extraña mi corazón se estremecía y sentía una fuerte puñalada, mi expresión era triste al escuchar su nombre por lo que decidí ausentarme a nuestro entrenamiento matutino para no preocuparla.

Al pasar la hora del entrenamiento y al ver que las chicas se habían marchado y luego de terminados los ensayos me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento en donde seguramente estaría a con Alicia.

Al ver que no había nadie y estaban las luces apagadas me senté en el suelo y en la soledad de la habitación comencé a contemplar mi imagen reflejada en cada uno de los espejos que había en el campo de entrenamiento, tocaba mi rostro, cabello, piel y sonreía vacíamente al pensar lo linda que me veía, a pesar de tener un gran rencor y oscuridad hacia cierta persona rubia y hermosos ojos carmesí..

Al recordar a Alicia mi sonrisa se quebraba y entre lagrimas incontenibles me preguntaba una y otra vez que estaba ocurriendo y en qué clase de monstruo me había convertido.  
Estaba sola y temblaba sin explicación, abrase mis rodillas con fuerza y sin notarlo comencé a llorar sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo y a la vez una persona que no tenía el derecho al estar a lado de una maravillosa persona como Alicia.

La situación me superaba y no sabía qué hacer. Al sentir que tocaban la puerta y luego la abrían lentamente, limpie mis lágrimas y me pare del suelo, al encender las luces note que era Alicia! la expresión de su rostro era de alivio y preocupación, pensé que era obvio cuando no presente para estar con ella entrenando o platicar de todo y a la vez de nada se acercó lentamente preguntando cómo me encontraba, al estar frente a mi tomo mi mentón haciéndome que la mirara fijamente y a la vez muy tiernamente cosa que hizo que me sonrojara y me dijo con una voz tierna y suave…

-_. Por fin te he encontrado, me tenías muy preocupada,…  
-alzo su mano cuidadosa y muy lentamente, acaricio mi mejilla, el toque de su piel hacia la mía izo que se estremeciera haciéndome que no pensara mejor las cosas o eso pensé, pero en vez de otra cosa ocurriera, inevitablemente mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, la mire un instante en silencio, ella solo me abrazo el cual yo no le pude responder como quisiera y mientras acariciaba mi cabello me dijo con su hermosa y suave voz.

-_. Debes de debe estar tranquila y confiar en mí, no deseo que derrames más lágrimas, por favor permítame estar cerca de ti prometo protegerte y hacerla sonreir, porque me gusta mucho tu sonrisa.

Luego de un instante de silencio tomo mi mentón suavemente y beso mi frente, al notar que sus labios bajaban hacia los míos, me aleje de ella, sabiendo que era tal vez un acto de reflejo y la aparte a un lado,

Salí corriendo de la sala e inevitablemente me sentí mal al no voltear hacia atrás y mirar a pesar de sus preocupados y a la vez culpables gritos llamándome diciendo mi nombre.

.

.  
.

.

_Hola de nuevo como ven su reacción de Nanoha hacia Alicia pienso que ella es mejor merecedora del amor de Nanoha y tal vez haga que olvide su rencor hacia Fate o tal vez le ayude? Ajajaja pues eso lo sabrán mas adelante XD mientras tanto espero y les guste este fic…  
No se creó a mi parecer que lo veo muy flojo y no explica casi nada de cómo ocurrió todo sobre Fate y Nanoha…_

Bueno nos vemos…  
Hasta la próxima! 


	3. capitulo 3

**DECLAIMER:  
los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no son de mi propiedad son de sus respectivos autores-creadores…  
**

**AMARGA VENGANZA**

CAPITULO 3  
Corazones Desesperados

  
_** ALICIA POV**_

A pesar de conocerla hasta hace poco me intrigaba su actitud y sentía la extraña necesidad de protegerla. Al ver que se marchaba no pude hacer más que quedarme ahí y no presionarla a charlar conmigo. Me quede un instante en la sala y luego de pensar un instante en lo ocurrido decidí ir a casa.

Camine por el pasillo despacio manteniendo la leve esperanza de que ella no se hubiera marchado, más al mirar por todos lados note que no estaba. Continúe caminando desganada y un poco triste y sin más remedio me subí al auto.

Manejaba despacio por la avenida donde le había llevado a casa cuando al mirar a la vereda note que ella iba caminando. Sin pensarlo demasiado me arme de valentía y pare el auto. Corrí donde estaba ella, me puse en frente y dije con vos un eco preocupada y culpable:

-_. Con el frio que hace y la hora que es no permitiré que usted camine sola a casa.-  
Al oírme ella miro sorprendida y se negó al instante.

Luego de insistir un rato acepto mi propuesta y dijo con su tono un poco triste:

-_. Está bien, permitiré que me lleve a casa nuevamente, pero solo con una condición. Al oírle la mire extrañada y sorprendida pero acepte

-_. si puedo realizarlo confié en que lo hare.

Ella sonrió al oírme y luego agachando la mirada dijo:

-_. Realmente estoy muy apenada por lo que ocurrió hace algunos momentos, podría usted disculparme por mi actitud?

Al escucharle asentí con la cabeza y le dedique una sonrisa. Luego de mirarle un instante en silencio  
-_. si esa es su condición no tengo nada que disculpar.

Al oírme ella sonrió nuevamente y luego ambos guardamos silencio. Al tornarse el ambiente algo incómodo y luego de pensar un instante por fin ella hablo  
-_. Hace mucho frio hoy verdad? -Al oírle solo pude mirarle y asentí con una sonrisa. Al ver que nos quedaríamos nuevamente en silencio aclare mi garganta y dije:  
-_. Sé que no debería pedirlo pero realmente estoy congelado. Ella miro confundida y pregunto qué ocurría. Le mire un instante algo nervioso y entre risitas nerviosas y no dejando de mirarla le dije  
-_. Usted aceptaría pasar por una cafetería para tomar algo de chocolate caliente junto a mí?.

Al escuchar mi proposición ella sonrió enternecida y asintió con la cabeza. Nos quedamos parados nuevamente en silencio y solo tenerle así de cerca me hacía sentir feliz.  
Continuábamos parados en la calle y al ver que comenzaban a reconocernos las personas que transitaban tome su brazo y la lleve al auto.

Al estar arriba del auto ella pidió disculpas por haberme expuesto y guardo silencio nuevamente. Comencé a manejar algo nerviosa y disimuladamente le miraba mientras no me notaba, sabía que para ella yo tal vez era solo un amiga pero en mi interior mi corazón rogaba protegerle y tenerle junto a él.

Al llegar a la cafetería y luego de ordenar el silencio abrumador continuaba invadiendo el espacio que compartíamos. En un intento vano por escuchar su vos tontamente busque algo de que conversar y pregunte por su juventud. Al oírme ella quedo completamente perpleja y una expresión de tristeza y dolor invadieron su rostro.

Al verle realmente incomoda por la pregunta que había realizado quise cambiar de tema más  
ella comenzó a charlar.

_**NANOHA POV**_

Al escuchar la pregunta de Ali-chan mi corazón sintió una fuerte y dolorosa puñalada, ella me hacía sentir especial y querida, por lo que el mentirle para ocultar mi angustioso pasado me hacía sentir miserable.  
Dolía saber que mi pasado me había llevado a ella y que por más que no quisiera dañarla de algún modo lo terminaría haciendo. Para mi pesar Fate era una de sus compañeras y mejor amiga y por más que quisiera borrar eso simplemente sería imposible.

Aunque todo sentimiento de amor hacia Fate había desaparecido completamente, el dolor que había causado aun invadía cada fragmento de mi memoria y no me permitía olvidar mi venganza.  
Estábamos sentados en silencio y al ver la expresión preocupada de Ali-chan forzosamente esbocé una sonrisa y por fin emboce las palabras

-_. Mi juventud no es algo que me haga muy feliz, hubieron situaciones que me dañaron mucho y no me gustaría recordar, siento mucho no poder dar una respuesta. Al oírme Ali-chan tomo mis manos y se disculpó por la pregunta. Pasaron algunas horas y con Ali-chan seguíamos charlando, al ver que se hacía tarde acordamos ir a casa para mañana llegar con energías a la sección 6 sin estar agobiados, cansadas o peor aún sin energías y a la vez un poco culpables…

Camino a casa conversaba con Alicia de diferentes cosas como música, misiones, mundos, y las innumerables batallas que teníamos etc. Seguimos charlando un instante y luego de unas cuantas cuadras casi al llegar a casa Ali-chan me dijo:

-_. Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado de alguien que siente que la desprecia. Al oírle hice lo posible por tomar un poco de aire y no demostrar mi dolor, cobardemente me quede en silencio y solo le mire.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de lenta agonía por su pregunta por fin estábamos afuera de mi casa.

Al llegar y sin dar tiempo para reaccionar Ali-chan se bajó del auto y se dirigió a mi lado para abrir la puerta y ayudarme a bajar. Al tocas su mano una hermosa sensación recorrió mi cuerpo mi piernas temblaron sin sentido y mi corazón rogaba tenerle cerca casi sentía que era solo mía.

Le mire fijamente sin notarlo y apoye mis manos en su hombro para no caer, por su parte Ali-chan al sentir la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos miro fijamente y me sonrió

-_. Aun usted no responde la pregunta que le hice hace un momento y de verdad me gustaría recibir una respuesta.

Al oírle me aleje de él y di la espalda mientras las lágrimas incontenibles corrieron por mi rostro, los recuerdos de cada momento vivido y los desprecio de Fate aparecieron incansables y solo fui capaz de decir mientras me alejaba a paso lento pero sin mirarlo

-_. Alguna vez quise a alguien, no recuerdo bien su nombre ni rostro pero esa persona realmente me hiso mucho daño, yo solo fui un juguete para ella. Por favor no pregunte nunca más algo así.

Luego de oírme Ali-chan corrió a mii tomo mis hombros y dijo:  
-_. es por esto que usted no desea entregar su corazón a nadie? -Le mire sin poder responder para luego tratar de quitarla de mi camino sin éxito,

insistente Ali-chan tomo mi mentón y con vos suplicante me dijo:  
-_. yo sé que usted siente algo por mí al igual que yo por usted, lo noto en su forma de ser, en las barreras que interpone cada vez que le veo.  
-_ Es acaso este recuerdo el que no le permite volver a empezar.  
-_. Es acaso este recuerdo el que no permite usted me dé una oportunidad.

Al oírle el temor que invadió mi cuerpo la primera vez que le tuve cerca volvió nuevamente. Sin pensarlo mucho tome su mentón y con voz entrecortada dije:

-_- yo no soy buena, yo no deseo dañarle con mi tristeza, por favor aún está a tiempo de alejarse de mí, si sabe lo que siento por usted, no haga esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Al oírme Ali-chan solo miro con ternura me dijo:

-_. si debo sufrir y sentir todo tu dolor con tal de tenerla cerca estoy dispuesta. Ya no puedo seguir engañando a mi corazón, por favor deme la oportunidad para demostrarle que realmente podemos ser felices, no permita que este sentimiento muera sin siquiera intentarlo.

Al escuchar su palabras mi corazón se estrangulo de inmediato y me quede estática ante el dolor de verle sufrir sin siquiera comenzar.

Me quede parada un instante parada sin reaccionar hasta que sus brazos me rodearon tiernamente para luego lentamente posar sus labios sobre los míos y arrancar con un beso el dolor que causaba su cariño el cual yo le correspondí sintiendo algo salado, si eran mis lágrimas que caían de mis mejillas.

.

.

.

_Hola de nuevo que tal como les va si ya vieron Alicia ya le dijo lo que sentía y hará desaparecer toda la triste y rencor de Nanoha :´D….  
creo que ahora yo me enamore de Alicia y su forma de ser TToTT quiero a una chica así (si me escuchara mi novia me mataría xD)  
_

_Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización (espero y sea pronto no lo sé (xD ya que empezaron apenas las clases) tks_

Nos vemos!


	4. capitulo 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores…**

AMARGA VENGANZA

Capitulo 4

_**Decisiones peligrosas!**_**  
**

Luego de besarme con Alicia nos quedamos paradas en silencio y cada instante a su lado era doloroso. Para dejar de sentir el calor de su piel aleje sus brazos que me rodeaban más al intentar alejarme mis piernas no respondían a la orden. Dentro de mi corazón la quería incondicionalmente y al oír que decía: "si debo sufrir y sentir todo su dolor con tal de tenerla cerca estoy dispuesto. Ya no puedo seguir engañando a mi corazón, por favor deme la oportunidad para demostrarle que realmente podemos ser felices, no permita que este sentimiento muera sin siquiera intentarlo".

Mi corazón se retorcía de dolor y se estrangulaba una y otra vez al ver el dolor plasmado en su rostro por no poder estar juntos. Me lastimaba en extremo pensar que ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir con tal de estar cerca de mí.  
Me encontraba ensimismada en mis pensamientos sin reaccionar hasta que sus brazos me rodearon nuevamente para luego lentamente aferrarme a ella. Al sentir el latido de su corazón acelerado pose mi cabeza en su pecho y entre lágrimas dije:

-_. Usted no se imagina cuantas veces he deseado haberle conocido antes. Yo no soy buena y no deseo dañarte, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo. Pero mi corazón no soporta verte sufrir y mucho menos estar lejos de ti. Luego levante mi cabeza y le mire fijamente para continuar diciendo: -_. si usted está dispuesta a luchar por este sentimiento yo también luchare por él, solo le pido me dé tiempo para contarle todo. Al oírme y notar que mi voz se quebraba Ali-chan tomo mi mentón y con uno de sus dedos cayó mis labios y me dijo:

-_. El pasado es pasado y ya no debe importarnos por favor ahora solo deje esos pensamientos tristes y deme una oportunidad. Al oírle inevitablemente derrame algunas lágrimas y asentí con la cabeza.

Alicia al ver que por fin estaríamos juntos se acercó lentamente mientras sincronizábamos nuestra respiración para posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Sus movimientos al besarme eran tiernos y delicados, nuestros labios se recorrían sin prisa mientras nuestro dedos se enlazaban.  
Al terminar de besarnos Alicia acerco su frente a la mía y prometió dar lo mejor de sí para que esto resultara, al oírle yo prometí lo mismo y nos quedamos así disfrutando de la compañía y el calor de la piel tibia del otro. Ali-chan se quedó algunos minutos y luego partió prometiendo volver por mi temprano por la mañana.

Al entrar a casa me sentí miserable y por algunos minutos pensé en abandonar mi venganza. Mas al caminar a mi cuarto y abrir la caja con recuerdos deseche la idea y me plantee seguir adelante. Sabía que mi actitud era egoísta pero no podía hacer nada el sentimiento de venganza estaba impregnado en mí y aunque ahora tuviera la oportunidad de estar con alguien que realmente me quería y valoraba, no iba a perder todos los años de esfuerzo que me había costado. Al sentirme algo cansada y luego de llorar un instante por la confusión que sentía me recosté sobre la cama y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y algo más animada al saber que si bien con Alicia no éramos todavía novias formales ya estábamos juntas. Al recordarle sonreía tontamente y evitar pensar en mi venganza. Para hacer algo de tiempo me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer cereales con leche. Me encontraba distraída comiendo mientras veía tele cuando el timbre sonó y corrí abrir. Al ver aparecer a Alicia sonreí emocionada y bese su mejilla con ternura, el sin sacar sus manos de detrás de la espalda beso mi frente y pregunto cómo estaba, al escuchar que estaba mejor saco de atrás un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas con lilium color naranjo y dijo buenos días te quiero n idioma Coreano fue extraño pro a la vez romántico.

Al ver su gesto emocionada me arroje a sus brazos y le hice esperar mientras iba por mi mochila arriba. Al bajar y tener todo listo, Ali-chan tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al auto.  
Durante el viaje ambos conversábamos y escuchábamos algunas canciones. Al llegar a la sección 6 Alicia se bajó rápidamente y se dirigió a mi costado a abrir la puerta, al verle solo pude sonreír y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Una vez en el estacionamiento comenzamos a caminar y de la mano y al estar cerca de la entrada me disculpe con ella, le pedí tiempo y suplique por favor lo mantuviéramos en secreto por algún tiempo.

Al oírme primero se pudo triste y luego asintió un poco desganado, comenzamos a caminar nuevamente hacia a la sala de entrenamiento y al ver su expresión triste me sentí desgraciada.  
Una vez en la sala todos nos saludaron y muchos preguntaron por qué llegábamos juntos, al oírle ambos sonreímos y luego dije que nos habíamos encontrado afuera. Al oírme la mayoría del grupo que pregunto miro incrédulo y solo continuaron con las cosas que hacían. Una vez dentro cada uno fue a su sitio.

Al ver que no tenía agua para que m hidratara pues del entrenamiento, tome algunas monedas y corrí lo más rápido que pude al comedor, al ir corriendo distraída y pensando en pajaritos sin notarlo choque con Fate haciendo que se cayera. Al estar en el suelo pensó en gritar reclamando por lo ocurrido, más al ver quien le ofrecía su mano para ponerse de pie sonrió coqueta y en un movimiento rápido me arrastro a la pared y sujeto sus manos en la pared a la altura de mis hombros y dijo:

-_. Lamento mucho que tenga tan buen equilibrio, si hubiera sido más descoordinada tal vez usted hubiera caído sobre mí. Al oírla solo mire indiferente y le pedí me dejara marchar.  
Al oírme Fate solo sonrió divertido -_. usted me ha lastimado y para que le disculpe y no pida la despidan usted deberá salir a cenar conmigo.

Al oírle le mire sorprendida y luego de contener mi molestia le dije tratando de moderar mi voz para no gritarle:

-_. Usted no puede hacer eso, ya me disculpe con usted.

Al oírme ella solo sonrió nuevamente, me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

-_. Entonces si no acepta salir conmigo será una lástima no ver más su hermoso cuerpo paciendo por la sección 6 otra vez. Al oírle pensé en Alicia y en echo de dejar de verle por lo ocupada de su agenda.

Luego de un instante respire molesta y luego de una gran bocanada de aire dije:

-_. Está bien, yo saldré con usted, pase por mí esta noche a las 10. Al oírme Fate solo sonrió satisfecha, beso mi mejilla y luego se fue.

Al marcharse Fate, me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar nuevamente pensando en lo tonta que había sido al caer nuevamente en sus juegos. Lentamente apoye mis brazos y cabeza en las rodillas y pensaba en que me estaba metiendo. Aunque me arrepentía una y otra vez de aceptar la invitación de Fate ya no servía de nada y esta noche debería salir con ella a pesar de no querer.

Pasaron algunos minutos y luego de lamentarme un momento recordé nuevamente mi venganza y sin notarlo pensé en como coquetearle para sacar algún provecho de esta cita obligada…  
.

.

.

.  
._**Hola! como verán Nanoha s una Baka a mi parecer =_=…. Porque tuvo que hacer esto no? Pero al menos ella intenta dejar su venganza y estar con Alicia (por d mi Ali-chan u_u)  
bueno sin más…esperen dijo que será d 4 será d más al parecer todavía habrá muchas preguntas…**_

Y si plano poner a Fate de mala aunque sea una vez (tal vez no solo sea una xd) y a Nanoha tan frágil y como dicen siempre hay una primera vez todo!

BUENO SIN MAS HASTA LA PROXIMA ¡!


	5. capitulo 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores…**

AMARGA VENGANZA

Capitulo 5

Jugando con fuego!

Nanoha POV

Luego de mis lamento me fui a la cafetería, compre el agua y volví a la sala de entrenamiento, mientras caminaba por el pasillo miraba por todos lados suplicando no apareciera nuevamente Fate. Afortunadamente para mí ella no se atravesó en mi camino y pude ir tranquila a mi entrenamiento.

Al estar nuevamente en la sala me acerque al entrador en jefe quien me ordeno fuera a otra sala a entrenar con Alicia, al oírle inevitablemente sonreí feliz y me cambie de sala.

Al llegar a la otra sala ambos sonreíamos al vernos y luego nos acercamos algo nerviosos, al tenerme cerca Alicia tomo mi mentón con delicadeza y poso un tierno beso y dijo:  
-_. tratare de dar lo mejor de mí en este entrenamiento para que usted no tenga mucho trabajo. Al oírle solo pude sonreír y responder: -_. usted no debe preocuparse por mí, en estos momentos yo soy su entrenadora y estoy dispuesta a entrenar contigo 100 veces el ataque si es necesario.

Al oírme el asintió con la cabeza y tomo mi mano para llevarme al centro de la sala encendieron l campo de entrenamiento ara tener más espacio y entrenamos arduamente.  
Durante casi toda la mañana entrenamos sin problemas y logramos completar el ataque en poco tiempo, al ser las once y notar que no queríamos ir a la otra sala con los demás, Ali-chan y yo nos sentamos en una banca y comenzamos a conversar.

Los minutos a su lado parecían segundos y al ver que el entrenador en jefe iba por nosotros ambas nos miramos tristes y nos fuimos a la otra sala. Al llegar desgraciadamente note que Fate estaba ahí y evite mirarle lo más que pude, más cuando avanzaba por el centro comenzó a aplaudir mientras decía, por fin ha llegado la chica más sexy de la sección 6, menos mal que usted ya llego para entrenar conmigo por fin después de muchos percances.

Confundida por sus palabras pregunte que ocurría y el entrenador n jefe solo dijo:-_. por petición especial de Fate usted será su acompañante durante la mayoría de los entrenamientos. Al oírle quise negarme de inmediato más Fate se acercó a mí con un abrazo mientras en mi oído me susurro -usted se niega y puede olvidar su carrera de entrenadora y el trabajar aquí otra vez aquí-. Al oírle solo pude sonreír forzosamente y asentir con la cabeza.

Las horas ensayando con Fate eran eternas y solo rogaba que terminaran pronto. Afortunadamente al ser las 3 el ensayo termino y quedamos en libertad de acción ya que los chicos debían grabar nuestros movimientos y ataques. Al terminar de escuchar las indicaciones del siguiente día me fui a las duchas y espere a Alicia ya que habíamos quedado de almorzar juntos. Luego del almuerzo ambos fuimos a casa y entre besos y abrazos vimos algunas películas.

Al ser las ocho y teniendo compromisos previos con Ali-chan se despidió con un tierno beso en los labios y se marchó. Luego de que ella se marchó inevitablemente comencé a comparar mi juventud con Fate y lo que ahora vivía con Alicia, pensaba en una y otra vez como terminar con el sentimiento de odio que tenía dentro pero no podía y contrariamente pensaba que cosas hacer para hacerle babear por mí.

Pensando en tonteras se me paso la hora y al ser las nueve mire el reloj y asustada comencé a prepararme para la cita con mi peor enemiga Fate.  
Al saber que esto era parte de mi venganza tome uno de mis mejores vestidos y tacones, recogí mi pelo con una coleta ladeada y un maquillaje natural. Al saber que Fate no era fanática de los perfumes me aplique el que tenía en las muñecas cuello y pecho.

Al ser las diez y tal como lo había prometido Fate llego por mí, al verme el abrió unos ojos gigantes y dijo:

-_. usted es realmente hermosa y esta noche luce realmente deslumbrante, sin duda soy la mujer más afortunada en este momento y luego ofreció su brazo para acompañarme, al ver su detalle solo pude mirarle de pies a cabeza y decir: -_. yo no necesito su brazo para poder caminar y avance delante de ella. Al oír mi respuesta el solo me miro un instante y se dirigió al auto.

Camino al lugar donde iríamos Fate constantemente trataba tocar mi pierna o buscaba un tema de conversación para hablar más yo solo hacia oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Al llegar al lugar ambas nos bajamos y caminos juntos, no podía negar que siempre había soñado estar así con ella y al ver que unas chicas le miraban demasiado tome su mano aferrándole a caminar cerca de mí.

Una vez dentro ambas ordenábamos pero no charlábamos nada, de un instante a otro se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi hombro mientras decía:

-_. te has imaginado todo lo que podrías conseguir si estuvieras cerca de mí? Tendrías la mitad del mundo a tus pies, que te parece si solo lo pasamos bien y ambos sacamos beneficios, al oírle hice como que no le había escuchado y dije: -_. lo siento no puse atención a sus palabras, podría repetir lo que ha dicho?

Por su parte Fate se molestaba y no decía nada.

Durante la cena ella se mantuvo a mi lado y constantemente tocaba mi pierna por debajo de la mesa, sabía que ha Fate le gustaban las cosas algo prohibidas y era una experta conquistadora. ya había pensado que haría y al verle distraído tome su mentón y dije:

-_. lo siento yo realmente no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por usted y comencé a besarle, al instante el respondió a mi beso y aferro mi cuerpo a ella, a pesar de que sus labios me causaban asco decidí no alejarme y comencé a estimularle tocando un poco sus senos y cadera.

Lugo pensé –Esta venganza será fácil t haré sufrir como tú lo hiciste conmigo-

.

_**Hola! De nuevo aja jajá que les pareció este capítulo (no me maten esto apenas comenzara!) pero siento que Nanoha fue un poco extremista… y si este capítulo fue corto y ya se puso interesante eso creo no se ustedes**_

bueno pues me tardare en subir la conti por eso subí el cap esta vez me tardare al parecer mi trabajo y la escuela me tendrán muy entretenida y aparte A partir de mañana subiré capítulos de: Como si fuera tan fácil decir TE AMO

Sin mas nos vemos! Hasta la próxima Espero y sea pronto =w=


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! si si olvide por completo este fic u.u por seguir el otro y no tengo justificación para ello pero bueno... continuare con este como el otro, y pues los otros fic's para cuando? pues ni yo lo sé u-3-)_

_hahaha sin más__**.**_

_**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores.**_

**AMARGA VENGANZA**

CAPITULO 6

Luego de mi falsa declaración de deseo y a pesar de sentir asco bese sin reparo los labios de Fate, aunque ella me besaba completamente deseosa yo solo evitaba pensar en quien era y me concentraba solamente en cumplir mi venganza.

Sabía que Fate solo me quería llevar a la cama por lo que para hacerle sufrir un instante comencé a tocar su miembro por sobre el pantalón. Mientras la besaba ella me aferraba más y más a su cuerpo y de vez en cuando trataba tocarme. A pesar de que solo deseaba vengarme no permitiría que ella me tocara por respecto a mi y principalmente a Alicia. De vez en cuando Fate trataba tocar mis pechos yo con suaves apretones en su miembro y mordidas en su cuello me acercaba a su oído y decía:

-" si tú me tocas dejare de tocarle y besarla, acaso tu deseas eso? (Mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte su estimulado miembro)

El bulto de Fate aumentaba de tamaño a medida que los besos se hacían más intensos y mis caricias se hacían más frecuentes e intensas. En un instante y para hacer las cosas más interesantes baje su cierre, metí mi mano por debajo del bóxer y comencé a tomar el miembro para luego hacer suaves movimientos de arriba abajo. Al sentirme Fate solo rogaba por favor tocarme mientras con su lengua jugaba por mi cuello.

Me encontraba de pie besando a una Fate completamente excitada cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar una y otra vez. A pesar de que por un buen rato pensé no contestar al notar que su sonido no paraba lo tome en mis manos y pude notar que las llamadas eran de Alicia. Al ver su nombre mi corazón sintió como mil cuchillos lo atravesaban y sin perder tiempo tome mi cartera y despidiéndome de Fate.

-" nuestra cita a terminado yo ya debo irme.

Al oírme Fate tomo mi brazo y sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-" tú no te puedes ir, no ahora, acaso crees que me dejaras así?

Al oírla solo pude sentir una rabia incontenible y sin querer recordé todas las veces en que ella solo se iba y me dejaba por cualquier chica. Aunque sentí deseos de llorar al recordar el pasado aguante mi pena y Sin pensar antes de hablar, mientras la miraba con desprecio y rememorando una de las frases que siempre me decía.

-" puedes hacer lo que desees en estos momentos, yo tengo cosas más importante que hacer. Adiós" -me fui ya sin verla-

Al decir esa frase, Fate miro sorprendida en silencio mientras yo me sentí estúpida y solo rogaba que ella no hubiera tomado en cuenta en mis palabras y que por mi boca estuviera delatando mi verdadera identidad.

Luego de guardar silencio un instante y pensando en todo lo que había dicho posteriormente de analizar la frase Fate miro confundida y levantando una ceja.

-" Que me acabas de decir?"

-" nada que le interese, si no puso atención la primera vez no lo repetiré. Solo olvídelo, adiós" - y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de donde le grite -

-" Aaaaaaa y recuerde subir su cierre, no creo que sea bien visto que exhiba su miembro. Luego le tire un beso y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la calle para tomar un taxi y llamar a Alicia.

Al estar en el auto tome el teléfono y llame de inmediato, al instante Alicia contesto emocionada y pregunto dónde estaba, al oírle puse voz tierna y olvidando todo lo ocurrido con Fate dije: mi amor voy camino a casa, Deseas que nos veamos?

Al oírme Alicia dijo que si feliz y prometió llegar a casa en una hora.

Al llegar a casa y moviéndome rápidamente tome una ducha refregando una y otra vez mi cuerpo para de cierto modo borrar las veces que Fate había logrado tocarme y quitar el aroma de su perfume de mi piel.

Al terminar de ducharme seque mi cabello y poniéndome un buzo y zapatillas fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar algo de comer.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando ya tenía casi todo listo sonó el timbre y corrí a la puerta. A abrirle Alicia estaba con su sonrisa de siempre y yo sin decir hola me arroje a sus brazos y le bese tiernamente en los labios.

-" usted no te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado.

Al oírme ella devolvió mi sonrisa y besando mi frente.

-" yo también te he extrañado bebe. Realmente tu sonrisa es lo único que me hace bien cuando siento un poco de tristeza.

-" que ha ocurrido mi amor?

-" es solo que esta noche habíamos quedado de cenar todos los miembros juntos por el cumpleaños de Signum pero Fate no llego. Al llamarla ella solo fue cortante y dijo que tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. {Silencio}...es por esto que he terminado tan temprano mis planes y me ha quedado tiempo para estar contigo, espero no le moleste este aquí.

Al oírle solo sonreí tiernamente buscando de cierto modo ocultar cualquier reacción de mi parte que pudiera abrumar más aun a Alicia.

Al verla triste y aunque me sentía culpable por de cierta forma ser la causante de su dolor, tome su rostro con ternura.

-" mi amor por favor no estés triste, claro que no me molesta que estés aquí, de echo soy muy feliz al tenerte cerca, por favor trata de sonreír, sabes que no me gusta verte asi, tal vez ella tenía algo que hacer con sus padres o familia.

-" no lo creo de seguro ella ha estado con algunas de las chicas que se le entregan solo por ser del círculo del entretenimiento. Me da mucha pena que ella haya preferido a una chica cualquiera en vez de nuestro compromiso.

Al oírle solo pude guardar silencio y sentir vergüenza y desprecio por mi actuar.

Pasado un instante de silencio y para ocultar mi vergüenza abrase a Alicia y pose mi cabeza en su pecho para luego decir te amo. Al oírme ella sujeto mi mentón tiernamente y sin decir nada beso mis labios.

Fate POV

En este momento estaba confundida y solo deseaba respuestas. Porque luego de sonar su teléfono ella se había ido tan rápido? Quien habrá llamado para que corriera de esa forma?

De seguro quien la llamo debe ser alguien importante para ella porque de otro modo dudo pudiese olvidar tan rápido lo bien que lo estábamos pasando.

Si bien esta chica siempre me sorprendia, comúnmente yo no acostumbraba a usar la misma frase con diferentes persona. {Silencio y seguía pensando}.

Acaso tanta era la coincidencia de que ella usara exactamente las mismas palabras que yo usaba con aquella chica que no se despegaba de mi hace algunos años?.

No definitivamente era imposible, aunque esa chica se operara con el mejor cirujano e hiciera todo lo posible no era capaz de transformarse de esta forma.

Pero como podía saber mi frase de memoria si nunca antes la había escuchado?

Acaso esta chica no era lo que yo pensaba y mucho menos quien yo creía. Podía acaso esta chica ser la misma que era mi pegotita cuando niña?

Realmente necesitaba respuestas y las iba a conseguir como fuera, si era necesario averiguar toda su vida para saber quién era estaba completamente dispuesta a hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

_ajajaja que les parece este corto capítulo -w- bueno para este regresó de este fic que casi lo dejó al olvido al igual que los otros? pues quien sabe XD_

_Hasta la próxima! XDD.._


	7. Chapter 7

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores-creadores**

**Amarga venganza**

Capitulo 7

Fate POV

Aunque ella ya se había marchado del lugar yo aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido y como averiguar toda la verdad. Aunque ahora ella me había rechazado por completo eso la había hecho demasiado llamativa para mí y solo deseaba fuera mía, aunque pensaba una y otra vez en como aparte de quien fuera causara su reacción de hace un momento y que relación había entre ella y la chica pegotita no podía encontrar algo que les uniera.

Aún estaba en el restaurant pensando en todo lo ocurrido cuando al aburrirme decidí salir y dejar de perder mi valioso tiempo, en cierto modo me sentía avergonzada por salir sin compañía por lo que para evitar cualquier rumor avance hacia la salida lo más rápido que pude y me subí a mi auto.

Una vez en el auto y sin dejar pasar tiempo comencé a realizar llamadas para así buscar a la persona adecuada que me ayudara a aclarar mis dudas. Al ser del círculo del entretenimiento los contactos me sobraban y en pocos minutos había conseguido a un investigador privado que se ocuparía de seguirle e investigar toda su vida.

Aunque estaba algo cansado al no conseguir lo que quería y solo deseando seguir disfrutando de la noche fui a un bar y llame algunas amigas para que me entretuvieran.

Nanoha POV.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Alicia me dolía demasiado saber que una vez más estaba triste por mí y la culpa simplemente me destruía. El ver su expresión completamente dolorosa me hacía pensar una y otra vez como contarle todo pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras.

Aun la tenía abrazada cuando nuevamente Alicia tomo mi mentón con delicadeza y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-" mi amor, en este momento tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, solo te pido que por el amor que nos tenemos no nos ocultemos cosas que luego pueden dañarnos, seamos sinceros y cuidemos el amor que tenemos, podrías prometer eso mi pequeña y dulce niña?"

Al oírle solo pude temblar nerviosa pensando en que sin hacer esa promesa ya la había infringido y sin poder exclamar palabra me limite a asentir con la cabeza para luego ocultar mi cabeza en su pecho y así no notara mi tristeza.

Al ver mi actitud Alicia solo acaricio mi cabello con cariño y acomodando mi cabeza a la altura de su rostro me contemplo tiernamente para luego suavemente depositar sus labios sobre los míos.

Cada vez que Alicia me besaba sus labios causaban en mí un millón de sensaciones que simplemente no se comparaban con nada.

Luego de besarnos y aprovechando que aún era "temprano" con Alicia entramos a la casa y luego de preparar algo de chocolate nos sentamos abrazados en el living a ver películas.

Aunque ninguno lo había planeado poco a poco y a medida que pasaban las horas ambas sentimos sueño y sin notarlo nos quedamos dormidas.

Alicia POV

Aunque no había sido planeada esta había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, aunque llevábamos poco tiempo juntas ella se había convertido en parte importante de mi mundo y despertar abrazada a ella era simplemente hermoso.

Los rayos de sol aun brillaban tímidamente mientras yo le contemplaba embobada por su belleza, su piel era tibia y su respiración suave. Su cabeza aún estaba apoyada en mi pecho y de vez en cuando con suaves movimientos se acurrucaba más hacia mí.

A pesar de no querer despertarle y desear quedarme así con ella al ver la hora me vi obligada a moverla para que fuéramos a la sección 6.

-" Hey Nanoha despierta pequeña niña, sé que estas cansada pero ya es hora de que despiertes." -le decía tocando su hombro con delicadeza-

-"solo un minuto más por favor, mientras en mi mente decía: {porque luego de que sepas la verdad que pronto te diré no sé si nuevamente pueda estrecharte entre mis brazos}.

-" Nanoha mi amor, por favor ya no hagas más difícil esto, no sabes cuánto me gustaría permanecer abrazada a ti pero ambas debemos ir a trabajar, se una niña buena por favor" -mientras le sonreía y desordenada el cabello de Nanoha con mi mano-

-"está bien -mientras ponía expresión triste y hacia algunos pucheros-, pero solo lo hare porque tú me lo pides"

Luego de decir esa frase se paró ágilmente, beso mis labios de forma fugaz.

-" ahora iré a ducharme, por favor espera por mí un momento".

Aunque quería permanecer a su lado me puse de pie y besándole nuevamente mientras me disculpaba.

-"no debes preocuparte por mí, iré a casa a ducharme rápidamente y luego vendré por ti está bien?"

Al oírme ella asintió con una sonrisa, me acompaño a la puerta y luego nos despedimos.

Al no querer separarme mucho instante de ella me arregle lo más rápido que pude y volvi a su casa. Al llegar, ella esperaba impaciente y al verme solo se arrojó a mis brazos y llenando mi rostro de besos.

-"Alicia no sabes lo muchísimo que te extrañe".

-"pero Nanoha amor solo fueron algunos minutos".

-" lo se amor pero de todos modos te extrañe".

NanohaPOV

Aunque Alicia no entendía el por qué mi urgencia por disfrutar cada momento a su lado yo aún no encontraba las palabras para decirle todo y no me mal interpretara pensando que le había usado para llegar a Fate.

Al llegar a la sección ambas nos bajamos del auto y caminamos de la mano por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Una vez en la puerta aunque ninguno quería nos besamos y Fate fue hacia donde los demás compañeros mientras yo comencé a caminar sola por el pasillo.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, Fate apareció frente a mí y depositando una rosa en mis manos tomo mi rostro y beso mi mejilla.

-"definitivamente esta rosa no es nada comparada con tu belleza sin duda la opacas absolutamente".

Luego tomando mi mentón con fuerza me miró fijamente a los ojos y mientras sonreía continúo diciendo:

-"aunque anoche me dejaste completamente deseosa por tenerte entre mis brazos y sentir tu cuerpo desnudo solo para mi te doy las gracias por aparecer chica linda".

Luego me beso en los labios a la fuerza, me guiño el ojo y siguió caminando como si nada.

Al marcharse Fate comencé a limpiar mi boca con la mano y me sentía estúpida por haberle permitido llegar tan lejos. Aunque no quería ir al entrenamiento para no verle sabía que si no iba Alicia se preocuparía y terminaría haciendo muchas preguntas que sin duda me llevarían a decirle la verdad de forma abrupta.

Al llegar a la sala del entrenamiento, Fate estaba junto a Alicia y al verme llegar solo me apunto y comenzó a sonreír, mientras ella hacía eso yo solo sentía miedo y suplicaba que por dios no le estuviera diciendo nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Aunque me sentía demasiada nerviosa continúe caminando como si nada y acerque hacia los demás compañeros. Al verme salude a todos y Shari se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-"en que estas metida chica sexy como dice Fate, hoy un tipo muy bien vestido pregunto por ti amiga"

-"de verdad? Que extraño, no sabía que ya era popular nyahaha"

-" tal vez sea un comandante y quiere que te vayas a su sección"

-"sinceramente no lo creo, nyahahaa pero es muy extraño, de todos modos no debes preocuparte por que no me iré de la sección 6".

-"eso me tranquiliza mucho solo promete cuidaras de ti está bien".

Al oírle solo pude asentir con la cabeza y luego abrasarle para calmar su preocupación innecesaria. Pasado un instante de conversar y esperar hasta que comenzamos con el entrenamiento del cual no tuvimos descanso durante toda la mañana.

Fate POV

Aunque el ensayo durante la mañana fue corto para mi cada segundo era eterno, mi investigador privado ya tenía información acerca de mi latina debilidad y sinceramente no podía esperar a la hora de almuerzo para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

Al terminar el ensayo sin decir nada corri a la entrada de la sección para buscar a el investigador y luego le guie a una de las salas de reuniones donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilos.

Al llegar al lugar el saco un pequeño sobre y antes de ponerlo en mis manos me miró fijamente.

-" aun no consigo información concreta de su procedencia pero será cosa de horas para tener todo".

-"entonces por qué me has citado con tanta urgencia si aún no tienes la información?".

-" porque supuse que lo que averigüe hoy realmente le interesara"

-"deja de una vez los rodeos y dime que ocurre" -le decía con un tono ya desesperado-.

-" ella no es una chica soltera, su corazón está ocupado y en este sobre están las imágenes que lo demuestran".

-"queeeeeeee, que estás diciendo?".

-" mejor mírelo por usted misma".

Al recibir el sobre, sin entender por qué mis manos temblaban nerviosas mientras sacaba de dentro las fotos. Al verlas aunque no lo entendía sentí una rabia incontenible hacia Alicia por tenerlay me sentía profundamente ella.

Como esta estúpida se atrevía a preferir a mi Alicia en vez de a mí, acaso estaba loca?. Aunque sabía bien que Alicia no tenía la culpa de todo lo ocurrido definitivamente ella era la causante de todo y pagaría el haberme seducido y besado mientras estaba con mi amiga el cual consideró una hermana pequeña. Desde este momento si antes hacía su vida miserable por desearla ahora simplemente la haría pedazos hasta que dejara a Alicia.

.

.

.

_hahaha les dejó un "pequeño" testamento XD_

_en primera que les parece el actuar de Nanoha como el de Fate (de seguro se preguntatan PORQUE!) bueno pues lo sabrán más adelante ;)._

_en segunda __**Angie-sempai**__ (no se si lo leas pero bueno) que te parece hasta el momento este fic como el otro XD dime T.T no seas mala D: y bueno igual otra persona xD creo que ya sabes de ti._

_en tercera...pues gracias a los que siguen este raro y tal vez entretenido fic X'DD hahaha..._

_y pues tal vez me tomé algo de tiempo con esto de escribir Fic voy perdiendo eso, mi esencia Dx..._

_hahaha gome por retrasarlos, sin mas_

_Hasta la próxima! XD_


End file.
